Eyeglasses have been used for hundreds of years to provide vision assistance to wearers. Eyeglasses typically comprise a face member including two eyewires or rims that hold lenses and a bridge that connects the two rims. The bridge may include a nosepiece to allow the rims to rest more comfortably on a wearer's nose. A temple member extends from the lateral side of each rim. The temple member is designed to extend rearwardly on the head of the wearer and over the ears in order to provide a resting position for the eyeglasses on the face of the wearer.
Eyeglasses provide vision assistance to the wearer in various ways. Prescription lenses provide corrective vision for the wearer, assisting the wearer in seeing near or distant objects more clearly. Eyeglasses may also provide protection for the eye of the wearer, including protection from wind or from flying debris. Eyeglasses with light blocking features are commonly referred to as sunglasses. Sunglasses may or may not include corrective lenses, but provide the benefit of blocking bright or excessive light from the eyes of a wearer.
Sunglasses may be particularly useful for a wearer participating in athletic events. In these situations, the glasses should provide vision benefits including protection from light, wind and other elements. In addition, sunglasses or other eyeglasses worn for athletic activity should be comfortable and fit properly on the head of the wearer. If the eyeglasses are not comfortable or do not fit properly, the eyeglasses may be distracting to the wearer.
Athletes wearing sunglasses or other eyeglasses during athletic events also face additional challenges with respect to the eyeglasses. In particular, perspiration from the head of the wearer may moisten the temple members. Because the materials used to form temple members tend to be non-absorbent polymer materials, moisture may accumulate on the temple member, resulting in a slick temple member that tends to slip relative to the ear of the wearer. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide eyeglasses with temple members that provide additional comfort and non-slip features for the wearer.
Another concern for athletes wearing eyeglasses is the look of the eyeglasses. Athletes often wear uniforms or an ensemble of coordinating athletic wear. These athletes may wish for their sunglasses or other eyeglasses to coordinate with their uniform or other athletic wear. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide sunglasses and other eyeglasses that are not only comfortable but also provide the wearer with the ability to customize the eyeglasses such that the eyeglasses serve as a fashion accessory or appear as a coordinating component of the uniform or athletic wear ensemble.